


Dreams Are For Sleeping

by theColorThief



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theColorThief/pseuds/theColorThief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They said it would be easy for us. That we could let go and feel nothing. That this was going to be painless since we’d never met, and that we’d only have to be around each other for a day or two, because we’d hate each other after that. What they don’t know is that this isn’t the first time we met, and although none of us want to admit it, we don’t hate each other. All of this is starting to feel like a bad dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Permafrost

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any edits or suggestions, don't hesitate to tell me(:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter; a lost soul, a new territory, a young heartbreak, a golden flower, and a hostile party.

The yeti made some sort of grumbling-shout-noise that could be roughly translated into anger. Jack Frost rolled his eyes and shrugged, batting away the hand of the beast, “Yeah, yeah, I get it. I’m not coming back.” He said, as he locked eye contact with the furry creature and ripped his staff from the yeti’s grip. He could hear the beast shout from behind him as he walked away but none of it made any sense to him so there was no point in staying to listen.  
  
Jack was now alone with the whipping wind and crunch of snow under his bare feet. He glanced around and hunched his shoulders, not liking the silence one bit. He then lifted his chin to the sky and opened his arms, letting the wind lift him off his feet with surprising speed. Jack sped past several snow-covered mountains and a little cottage on the side of some boulders. He continued on, the longer he flew, the quieter it seemed to get and Jack couldn’t stand it. He urged the wind to carry him faster and faster. He closed his eyes and concentrated on moving as quickly as possible. And in the air, flying at incredible speeds, he lost track of time. When there’s no ground underfoot, the rest of the world always seems to slip away. So when Jack finally opened his eyes, he was surprised to see bright skies and fields of grass. He slowed and drifted downward through the thickness of trees, carefully landing on a soft dirt path surrounded by forest.  
  
Glancing around, Jack spotted a wooden sign to his left that read “Snuggly Duckling”. He peered around the sign and spotted what looked to be a little tavern. A smirk grew upon his face as he tapped the sign gently, ice creeping its way across the wood.  
  
But once Jack was inside, it was clear that the tavern wasn’t very “snuggly” at all. He stepped inside to the sight of many large men with various wounds, scars, and missing limbs. He frowned slightly and made his way through the crowd and out to the back, putting out the flame in the fireplace on his way. Once out back, he spotted a small group of children running around in the brush of trees. Jack instantly grinned, hurrying his step and floating up to the treetops above them. He plucked a leaf and crushed it between his fingers. By the time he let it sprinkle down onto them, it had turned into delicate white snow.  
  
One of them, a little girl froze mid-laugh as a snowflake landed on her nose and melted onto her warm skin. All the others stopped with her. The little girl slowly looked up at the slight snowfall.  
  
Jack’s grin grew as he conjured more of the snow, letting it fall on them.  
  
The kids were laughing, enjoying themselves. Then one of the boys turned to the little girl and smirked, a single snowflake on his finger, “Nice try, but these aren’t even real.”  
  
Jack’s heart dropped and his fist clenched around his staff, “What?”  
  
The little girl looked up at the boy, “Huh?” She asked, confused and looking around at all of them, “You think I did this?”  
  
The boy rolled his eyes, “It doesn’t snow here. Someone had to.”  
  
“And someone did.” Jack growled, narrowing his eyes upon them.  
  
The girl swallowed, “Well it wasn't me.”  
  
The boy shook his head, “Right. We’re going back inside. Have fun with your ‘snow’.”  
  
Jack jumped down from the treetop, “Can’t you kids just say, ‘thank you’ every once in a while?”  
  
“Guys, please!” The girl cried out to them as they turned around.  
  
Jack stepped towards the kids who were heading inside the tavern, “Can you just--”  
  
“Drew! It wasn’t me, honest!”  
  
Jack turned on the girl and screamed, “LISTEN TO ME!” But she ran right through him and followed her friends. Jack swallowed, eyes wide as her figure passed through him with a chill. He was used to the feeling, of course, but it always seemed to come as a surprise. And this time, it was just heartbreaking.  
  
Jack turned a heavy head to watch the kids go and the door close with a slam. He stood there for a while, just listening to the noise of the pub and the crickets chirping. He must have been standing there for quite some time, because once he looked up, the night had fallen upon the woods.  
  
Frost turned and walked up the dirt path and past the sign. The frost he’d settled onto the wood had melted and in a puddle in the dirt. Jack continued walking, his staff clutched loosely in his hand, his arms hanging low.  
  
He soon spotted a tall wall of boulders and floated up to a ridge not far from the ground. Once landed, he turned to the moon, “Are you ever going to tell me what I’m supposed to do here?”  
  
There was nothing but silence.  
  
Jack gulped and looked down momentarily, “I mean, did-- did I do something wrong?” He asked, his voice beginning to quiver, “Did I not chose the life you wanted me to?”  
  
Silence.  
  
“I...” Jack trailed off, glancing around at the forest, “I don’t know how I can keep doing this.”  
  
And again, no response.  
  
Jack let out a heavy breath, drifted off the boulder and sat on the soft grass, setting his staff beside him and leaning forward to bury his head in his arms and legs. He then leaned back, against the boulder, but to his surprise, fell right through the vines that padded the rock.  
  
Jack was now laying on his back. His head was in complete darkness and he could not see. But he could feel vines dripped from the opening to his stomach and he could feel the wind of the open air against his toes.  
  
Frost sat up quickly, grabbing his staff and lunging through the vines, looking around at the cave he was now standing in. It wasn’t very hard to spot the opening on the other side, so he quickly made his way towards it. Once on the other side, he was surrounded by the sound of a waterfall, and when he looked up, he saw one right behind a giant tower. His eyes widened as he stood there, mouth agape. He began walking with light feet until his light feet were lifted into the air once more. He was soon at the window, looking into the peculiar place. The floor seemed to be a made of a reddish-pink marble and various brightly colored items lay strewn about the place. But the most interesting part, must have been the walls. They were absolutely covered in the most intricate paintings.  
  
Jack reached out an arm and pushed the window open gently, floating in. Once inside, he quickly made his way up to the painted walls. There were elegant green birds, and strong purple oxen. There was an expanse of lush, green trees above dull brown vines that blended with the wood of the structuring. There was even a simple representation of the tower itself surrounded by constellations and phases of the all too familiar moon. Jack was amazed by all of this and couldn’t help but wonder who was responsible for all of this.  
  
As if on queue, there was a creek of wooden floorboards as a silhouette descended down the staircase. Jack looked down on this figure in the dim light, squinting his eyes to make out the shape. As this stranger made their way to the ground floor, Jack’s gaze rested upon what seemed to be the very, very long bottom to a clock the person was wearing, except that even when the figure was halfway across the room and heading towards the window, there was still more trailing from the small entryway at the top of the stairs.  
  
“What the--” Jack muttered to himself, rubbing his eyes then narrowing them upon the trail of “cloak”. He shook his head slowly, giving up on understanding this individual’s fashion sense, and turned his gaze to watch the person reach the window, resting their two frail hands on the ledge. Then, as if the world had just collapsed, this person fell to their knees. Jack lifted his eyebrows, all attention focused on the figure as he settled down on a rafter.  
  
Then, the person spoke, “Someday...” It whispered to seemingly nothing, “Someday I’ll watch it all up close.” The voice was weak and trembling, and sniffled after speaking as if holding back tears.  
  
Jack slid off of the rafter and floated down to the ground behind her. He quietly walked towards the window and followed her gaze to the night sky. Lights. Hundreds, if not thousands, of lights lit up the sky, seeming to float higher and high like a cloud of stars.  
  
Jack frowned, “They’re just a bunch of lanterns.”  
  
And as Jack uttered those six simple words, the person turned around, their face clearly terrified as they looked into his eyes. A shriek, a scrambling or legs and skirts and a tumble to the ground.  
  
Jack jumped back a step, pressing his back against the wall in surprise, “You... you can see me?”  
  
“Yeah, I can see you! I’m not blind, you know?” Now that the figure was facing him, Jack could see exactly who they were. A girl, no older than 17, wearing a light purple dress and simple brown loafers. But the thing that most caught Jack’s attention, was her eyes. Jack found himself mesmerized by the variants of greens and brown and the large pupils. A smile crept onto Jack’s lips. That is, until he noticed her “cloak”, “That’s your hair?!” he exclaimed.  
  
The girl glanced the the side for an instant before scrambling over to the other side of the room which seemed to be the kitchen and snatching the first thing she saw; a frying pan. She held it out in front of her, “Why’s it matter anyways?”  
  
Jack glancing at the frying pan in her hands and grinned, “Are you defending yourself with a saucepan?”  
  
The girl glanced at the pan before furrowing her eyebrows with anger, “Asks the one holding a stick.”  
  
Jack’s grin faded at her glanced to the branch in his hand, “It’s called a staff.”  
  
“And this is a frying pan.” She said matter-of-factly, tightening her grip.  
  
Jack watched her thin fingers hold tightly to the metal pan and the corners of his mouth slowly and subtly creep into a slight smile. He lifted his icy gaze to meet her emerald-green one. The was a pause before he said, “And what’s your name, Blondie?”  
  
The green-eyed one stiffened, “What’s it matter?”  
  
Jack grinned, relaxing and resting an elbow on the window ledge, “I usually like to know the names of the people I meet.” This was a lie. Jack had never before actually met someone outside of the guardians, and when he met them, their names were well known.  
  
She gulped and muttered, “Rapunzel.”  
  
“That’s a mouthful.” Jack chuckled to himself.  
  
Rapunzel huffed, “You’re not too good at making friends, are you?”  
  
Jack rolled his eyes, “You’re not so good yourself.” With a nod of his head, he motioned to the frying pan still held out between them then met Rapunzel’s gaze once more with a grin.  
  
Rapunzel looked down at the frying pan, then caught his eye and lowered her weapon, still gripping it tightly with both hands, “What about you, huh? What’s your name?”  
  
“Jack Frost.” He said, clearly proud.  
  
Rapunzel frowned, “That’s a weird name.”  
  
“Wha-” Jack’s smile sunk, “You mean to tell me that you’ve never even heard of me?”  
  
Rapunzel looked confused, “Should I have...?”  
  
Jack’s mouth was open with surprise, “Then... how can you see me?”  
  
Rapunzel gave him a look like he had just suggested the two of them grow a tail and pretend to be squirrels.  
  
Jack noticed her expression and the corners of his lips went up in a smile, but right when he was about to explain, a shrill shout came from the door above the staircase, “RAPUNZEL!”  
  
Rapunzel jumped, eyes widened as she locked her gaze on the door, “Yes mother?” She called back. She then turned her gaze to Jack and hurriedly whispered, “Hide.”  
  
Jack nodded and frantically looked about but it was too late.  
  
“Rapunzel, what’s with all the talking down here? You don’t have guests, do you?” The voice laughed uncertainly.  
  
Rapunzel glanced at Jack, her eyes saying something like, “Hurry!” But Jack returned her look with one of his own that seemed to say, “Where?”  
  
“...Rapunzel?” A shape made it’s way down the stairs, looking through the darkness of the room with unadjusted eyes. It didn’t take very long for the figure to stand before them. There was a pause of a disapproving stare then the woman muttered, “You shouldn’t be staying up this late, you know it’s bad for your health.”  
  
“M- Mother?” Rapunzel felt the women wrap her arms around her as she glanced to Jack.  
  
Jack laughed, “Of course. I don’t know why I was so worried.”  
  
Rapunzel shot Jack a confused looked.  
  
“Your mother can’t see me.”  
  
Rapunzel’s eyes widened as she looked back at her mom who held Rapunzel’s shoulders at arms length, looking her lovingly in the eyes, “Go to sleep, Dear.”  
  
Rapunzel glanced once more at Jack before nodding at her mother and making her way up the stairs and to her room, leaving her mother standing in the middle of the room, back turned to Jack, watching her daughter go.  
  
The was a pause before Jack let out a sigh and slowly began walking to the windowsill.  
  
“Oh...” The mother muttered, making Jack stop dead in his tracks to listen, “You’re not leaving quite yet...” Jack froze, “Are you?” Her hand shot up, and with a single snap of the fingers, there was a slam from behind him.  
  
Jack whirled around to look at the window violently closing then turned around to face the woman with terror.  
  
She slowly turned around, eyes narrowed upon him and said, “Jack... You should know by now not to go sticking your nose in other people’s business.”  
  
Jack gulped, hand clutched tightly to his staff, “Who are you?” He demanded.  
  
The woman cracked a threatening smile as if his fear amused her, “Gothel. But you won’t be needing to ever use that name, nor my daughter’s, because this will be the last time either of us hear from you. Do you understand?”  
  
Jack narrowed his eyes, “No, I don’t.”  
  
Gothel let out an annoyed sigh, “You see Jack... the girl’s of no use to you. She’ll wake up in the morning, and you’ll be nothing but a dream”  
  
“She saw me today without believing, how do you know it won’t happen again?” Jack insisted.  
  
“Because I know my daughter, and I know you.” Gothel growled, “Now get out.” The window slammed open.  
  
Jack glanced at it, then back at Gothel. Jack always hated facing defeat but what choice did he have? He slowly turned around and hopped onto the windowsill, turning to look at Gothel once more.  
  
Gothel nodded.  
  
Jack blinked slowly, looking at the night sky before taking off into it.

* * *

  


  
“Mother?”  
  
“Yes, Rapunzel?”  
  
“About last night...”  
  
“What about last night?”  
  
“Well, I mean I didn’t mean to upset you.”  
  
“Rapunzel what on earth are you talking about?”  
  
“When you saw me up late last night?”  
  
“You know that’s bad for your health.”  
  
“Y-... yes, Mother.”  
  
“Well then it must have all been a bad dream.”  
  
“Yes, Mother.”


	2. Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter; A sinking longing, a trembling beast, a bodiless shadow, four strangers, and a bit of hope.

Jack would spend a long time trying to earn Rapunzel’s belief once more. He would spend his days freezing her drinks and sending chills through the room. He would put frost on her windows and draw in them, but she never seemed to notice. In the short time he’s communicated with her, he never really got to explain what being “Jack Frost” meant. So after a year of leaving frost-tipped flowers on her windowsill and Gothel taking credit, Jack finally gave up.

His ghostly pale figure softly floated down to the soft grass beneath the tower. He walked a slope of hill and sat underneath a tree beside a river. He’d often come here after a long day with no reward. This was the spot he’d learned to call home. He let out a sigh and fell backwards onto the soft grass. He closed his eyes to relax and smell the earth, but then something interrupted him. A chuckle from behind him that muttered.

“Well, well Jack. I thought you’d have given up by now.”

At first Jack sighed. It had to be Gothel, but then it registered. Gothel didn’t have that deep of a laugh, nor that voice range. Jack stiffened, then slowly opened his eyes. Once his gaze rested on the tall stranger, he sprung to his feet, snatching his staff from the ground and pointing it threateningly at the man in black, “What do you want?”

There was a pause where the man smiled back at him, equally as threatening. Then he said, “You.” The moment the words slipped between his teeth, Jack felt a chilling sensation at his feet. He looked down to notice a jet black liquid coming from the river and flooding around him. Jack felt the panic fill his chest as he looked back up at the stranger with pleading eyes. But all the stranger did was smile.

Then, out of nowhere, a giant furry creature pounced on top of the man, sending him into a shrieking fit of confusion while another gripped Jack’s arms and lifted him from the black water. Jack looked at the thing and realized that they were North’s yetis. Jack began to grin, but before he could offer any words, the furry beast threw a small round snow globe at the ground, and a colorful portal opened up. Jack quickly voiced his confusion as the yeti began trying to throw him into it, but Jack fought back. Then, the yeti howled loudly, shocking and silencing Jack long enough for the beast to throw him in.

There was a spinning of colors, but not for long. Jack soon felt a red carpet beneath his feet as he stumbled for his footing, “Will someone tell me what’s going on?!” Jack snapped, grabbing hold of a wooden chair and looking around at the faces watching him. He instantly spotted North, his big blue eyes filled with worry.

“Aw, why him?” Said a voice from behind North who could only be Bunnymund.

“I’m deeply sorry, Jack.” North’s accent was thick and his voice was deep, “You were in danger.”

“Next time be a bit nicer!” Jack growled, looking around at the rest. He soon realized that it must be a meeting of the guardians he’d invaded. He saw Tooth and Sandy, but the odd thing were the two faces he didn’t recognized. They looked like nothing more than a misplaced pair of teenagers. One of them, a girl, had a mass of tangled red hair and an angry glint in her eye. The other looked as if he’d recently been set on fire; his mousy brown hair sticking out in odd angles and his clothing charred and falling to pieces.

Jack frowned at them, “And who are they? They can’t be guardians...” Jack looked back at North, “Can they?”

North shook his head, “They were in trouble, just like you.”

Jack rolled his eyes, “Great. Who was that guy? Why did he want me?”

The two strangers simultaneously looked up at Jack.

“We don’t know.” North shook his head, looking at the ground.

Then, a snow globe on the floor began to quiver anxiously.

“Another?” Bunnymund scoffed, “Now, how did he move so fast?”

“Must’ve been pretty close.” Tooth said, petting one of her fairies who looked just as uneasy as she.

“Yaloo, Tashi. Go, now.” North ordered, pointing to the two yetis that had sent Jack there.

The yetis nodded and kicked the globe, sending it into the air as another portal opened, they stepped through.

In the short time it took the yetis to return, the whole room was silent as a rock. When they did come back, a very familiar pair of eyes greeted Jack’s right before the body that claimed them fell to the floor.

“Rapunzel!” Jack cried out, a grin spreading across his face, but then he realized what must have happened, “Rapunzel, are you okay?” He asked, stepping forward and offering his hand.

Rapunzel curled her knees beneath her and brushed a lock of hair from her face, looking about fearfully, “Where am I?” She asked.

“You’re at North’s Pole but it’s alright because we’re going to keep you safe, okay?” Jack said, hurriedly trying to make sense to her.

Rapunzel looked over at flamehead and fireboy and then at North, then tears began to flood her eyes as she buried her face into her hands, “Please... Just tell me where I am.”

Jack felt his heart breaking as he bent down to help her, “Rapunzel... You’re at the North Pole. You’re going to be oka--” He stopped talking the moment he tried to comfortingly place a hand on her back, and it went straight through her. He froze. Gasps from flamehead and fireboy. Jack slowly rose to his feet and took a step away from Rapunzel.

Tooth made her way over to Rapunzel’s shaking figure and did what Jack couldn’t, “You’re going to be alright, okay Hon?” She offered a sweet smile to the crying girl.

Rapunzel instantly clung to Tooth’s feathers and crumpled with a mixture of fear and hope, “Can you tell me who that man was?”

Tooth nodded, “That was Pitch. I’m so sorry you had to meet him.”

Rapunzel looked up at Tooth, “What did he want from me?”

Jack’s stiff gaze softened, “You too?” He asked, this time prepared for the silence.

“We don’t know, but we’re going to find out.” North said to Rapunzel, who looked up at him in terror.

“In the meantime, we need to keep an eye on the snow globe.” Bunny voiced, “We don’t know who--” He was cut off by the flickering off the fireplace, just before all the lights went out.

Rapunzel clung tighter to Toothiana.

A creaking came from the wood structure around them. The atmosphere itself seemed unstable, as if at any moment it would fall down on top of all of them. It didn’t take too long for the creaking to stop and the air to lighten once again. As everyone was looking around at each other, wondering if it was over, the familiar voice of Pitch seemed to seep from the walls and occupy their brains as it whispered, “Send them out without a fuss and this will all be over.”

“Now, why would we do that?” Bunnymund asked, looking around at the walls which seemed to be casting unnaturally dark shadows.

“No need to make a big deal out of things.” Pitch whispered as one of the shadows crept its way towards Bunny who began stepping back.

“Back off, Pitch.” Tooth spat, furrowing her feathered brow and clutching tightly to Rapunzel.

The shadows froze. Silence. Then the word, “Fine.” followed by, “But you can’t hide them forever.” Then silence once more.

The eeriness seemed to sink through their skulls and send shivers from head to toe. There was quite a long pause before flamehead spoke.

“Why us?” She asked, her eyes wide and her voice trembling. Jack was slightly surprised by the accent, but he’d been to Scotland before so it didn’t take him long to get used to it.

Tooth shook her head slowly, “I wish we knew.”

* * *

“It’s right across the bridge, there.” North called to the four, pointing ahead as he lead them through the snow. All but Jack were shivering in the jackets the yetis had quickly made for them. Jack however was at ease in the conditions. He kept to the back of the group, one hand clenched in a fist and the other around his staff. North had promised that he would get the yetis to make them some clothes to make them comfortable, but sent a comedic glance to Jack that seemed to say, “Except for you, of course.” Then North continued to explain how they were going to be staying at the Pole for a while, just until everything was sorted out. Jack knew of the huts outside of the workshop, but he had never questioned what they were for. It was there where they were going to be staying.

They were across the bridge and at the largest hut sooner than Jack could complete his thoughts.

“Ah, here we are!” North exclaimed, opening the door and motioning for them to step in. Flamehead was the first, followed by fireboy, then Rapunzel. Jack stood outside the door next to North for a moment, the both of them watching Rapunzel’s hair trail after her, soaking wet. Jack smiled softly and muttered, “Someone needs a haircut.”

North rolled his eyes at Jack, before stepping inside.

Jack closed the door behind him, then looked around the room. The first thing he noticed was a fireplace with a coffee table in front of it. A dark green sofa and two comfortable, red chairs were organized around it, all on top of a red rug with gold trim. Across the small room was kitchen with a refrigerator, a sink, a counter, and several cupboards. In the middle of the room, Jack spotted a staircase.

“Right up the stairs is your bedrooms, one for each of you. Right over there is a door, it’s not a back door it’s the door to the bathroom. Any questions?” North asked, brushing some snow from his shoulder.

“I’ve got one.” It was flamehead again, “Why do we need to stay here?”

North adjusted the cuff on his sleeve, “Pitch is dangerous. We haven’t heard from him since the dark ages, and so he randomly decides to go after the four of you?” North laughed, “Unlikely.”

“Four?” It was Rapunzel who spoke.

Jack instantly knew why she was confused. He bit his tongue and suddenly became interested in the pattern on the floor, but he could feel their gazes turn to him.

There was a long pause before North spoke, but it wasn’t what any of them expected, “Well, I better be off. The Guardians are planning a meeting.” And with that, the door slammed shut, leaving the four of them alone with an unanswered question.

“Who’s the fourth?” Rapunzel asked the ones left in the room. When no one spoke, only sending pitying looks to Jack, Rapunzel answered herself, “Well they can’t be--” She stopped, eyes widening in realization as she finished her sentence, “--invisible.”

Jack looked up, a kind of hope he’d only seen through the eyes of others filling his chest. Then Rapunzel spoke again.

“Jack?” She quickly looked around the room, then her gaze settled once she found what she was looking for, “Jack Frost.”


End file.
